


Quiet

by reed_fermadness



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Making Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_fermadness/pseuds/reed_fermadness
Summary: When the sex is good, it’s hard to be quiet. A continuation of “Coffee”.





	Quiet

     It was well after bedtime for the four girls who shared the tiny room. Since Jo and Blair finally became girlfriends, their twin beds were pushed together so they could sleep comfortably side by side; that is, until Blair could come up with another one of her “brilliant ideas” to convince Mrs. Garrett to let her buy them a double bed.

     What added to the frustration, were many heated and embarrassing compromises with Natalie and Tootie. Their objections to...certain things were completely understandable given the living situation.

     However, on this particular night of unfair teasing and unplanned passion, Blair and Jo were at a complete loss as they settled into bed together.

     “Is it too late for a Hampton Inn reservation?” Jo whispered into Blair’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her. She kissed from Blair’s earlobe in a trail down to her shoulder.

     “The Hampton?” Blair whispered back locking her eyes into Jo’s. “If you had asked me in advance, I would have reserved accommodations in a much more expensive place than a Hampton.”

     Jo chuckled softly knowing her Hampton Inn remark would be met with Blair’s familiar snobbery.

     “But tonight?” Jo asked with such built up arousal from the evening that she wasn’t sure Blair would even hear her; she did.

     “Sweetie, we promised -“ Blair’s response was cut off by Jo’s lips on hers. Jo kissed her slowly with no deliberate motive, just feeling the soft warmth of the contact. Blair involuntarily slid her tongue in Jo’s mouth which Jo gladly welcomed.

     “Baby, we can’t,” Blair whispered in protest.

     “Oh, come on they are fast asleep! Besides, did you really think you would get away with those stunts you pulled tonight?” Jo asked smugly. Blair rolled her eyes.

     “You...may have a point,” Blair answered and even in the darkness of room, Jo knew she had her pouty face on. Jo cupped Blair’s face and slowly ran her thumb across her bottom lip. Blair let out a quiet gasp.

     “All we have to do is make sure you be quiet this time.”

     “Well, it is hardly my fault.”

     “Oh shut up, Warner,” Jo whispered before releasing Blair’s face and buried her hands in Blair’s thick wavy locks. Their tongues met eagerly. Jo’s hands then made their way down to Blair’s breasts which were heaving against her silk negligee. Jo brushed her fingers against Blair’s nipples making them hard in response.

     “Oh, God,” Blair breathed in her ear. Her hot breath added more fuel to the flames stirring between Jo’s legs.  _I should make her whisper more often._

     “Can I touch them now?” Jo asked. The two shared a quiet giggle.

     “Yes, please.”

     Jo grabbed and massaged them with a vengeance. Blair instinctively groaned and Jo shushed her.

     “Baby...we have to be quick and I need you right now.”

     Jo was surprised at the fast pace as Blair tended to like long and passionate foreplay.

     “You sure?” Jo asked.

     “I’ve been wet since we sat down for dessert,” Blair whispered in a satisfied tone. “Would you like me to prove it?” With that, Blair guided Jo’s hand to lift up her negligee and then down between her legs.

     “Oh, fuck,” Jo exclaimed and this time, Blair shushed her. Her pussy was dripping wet and her clit was swollen. There was even a thin layer of her arousal on her inner thighs.

     “Inside.”

     Jo did as she was told starting slow, but soon progressed to hard and deep just as Blair liked it. Blair rolled her hips against Jo in perfect rhythm with each thrust. Jo became completely lost in Blair’s steady breathing, the feeling of her walls as silky as her negligee.

     Soon, she heard Blair’s breath speed up with tiny “oh”’s.

     “I’m gonna come...don’t stop...harder, baby I’m so close, I’m so close.”

     Jo fucked her to the knuckle and after three quick thrusts, Blair’s walls clamped mercilessly around Jo’s fingers. Blair sighed as her pussy gushed Jo’s reward.

     “I know what you want now,” Jo said. Blair nodded her head anxiously and Jo put her soaked fingers into Blair’s mouth. She sucked the sweet and musky taste dry from Jo’s fingers.  _No one would ever guess Blair Warner loves to taste herself._

     “I love you,” Blair whispered sleepily in Jo’s ear.

     “I love you too, baby.”

     The two shared slow and sloppy after sex kisses until they fell asleep.

—————

     The next morning, Mrs. Garrett was annoyed to find Jo and Blair were late for their shifts at the shop. She marched up to their room to give them a piece of her mind until she saw the scene before her. The two were sleeping soundly and Jo’s head rested on Blair’s chest. Their arms were draped around each other and it almost looked as if they were smiling in their sleep. Mrs. Garrett couldn’t help but grin at the simple and serene moment.

 _Alright, girls - five more minutes._ She thought. She left the room and quietly closed the door behind her.


End file.
